Naruto The Oppressed Legend
by Tevon
Summary: umm, Title may or may not be accurate depending on how I go along with this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto blah blah you should know the rest

For some reason I cant explain, I'm not good with dialogue so Naruto wont be talking much.

Also some random greek mythology inserted if I finish this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter: 1

Naruto was running from an angry mob that had seem to come from nowhere. He was used to this, however today would be special.

Considering how many times Naruto had been chased, he was easily ahead of the crowd.

They were running for hours until only naruto and several ANBU were left as all the other captors had gotten tired and gave up. They were now somehow behind the

hokage monument and naruto was looking for a place to hide, then out of nowhere part of the mountain seemed to open like a doorway. Naruto, thinking "ahh what

the heck, why not", ran into the opening as it closed behind him. After the ANBU had searched around the hokage monument for a few more hours they gave up.

Naruto meanwhile had gone into the mountain, only to find a cave lit by glowing fungus, mostly blue but some reds, greens, and yellows were there.

As he exploredthe cave, he found one section labeled "do not enter" his 8 year old logic leading him to do what any normal person would do, he went right on in.

Naruto was now in the forbidden section, he had no idea why it was closed off as it seemed there was no difference other than less of the strangely glowing fungus.

After he had explored a bit he found some diagrams on the wall showing a man who seemed to be a merpersonf performing a powerful water jutsu, just pure water

spinning the same way the rasengan does, only Naruto still has no idea what the rasengan is. Naruto seeing nothing else to do, merely decided to copy what the

strange man was doing.

3 Hours later:

Naruto had not only mastered the technique shown in the diagram, but had managed to find a symbol on the wall with a water drop carved into it, Naruto thinking it

a great place to aim his new jutsu to test it out was shocked when merely forming the jutsu near the drop had caused the wall to move, much like the outside of the

Hokage Monument. Again his 8 year old curiosity told him go on in.

What he found inside had disturbed him, he had found the experimentation chambers for more water jutsu, a two man fight between two jutsu were set up, and the

jutsu were put on diagrams on the wall, the disturbing part however was that the loser was either already dead or killed after his jutsu lost, so every single loser's

jutsu had a freely rotting corpse of the strange people next to it next to it, mangled so badly that it was hard to recognize these people as well..._people_.

After Naruto got over this he realized the diagrams again and in the tight space began to train with them.

After those three hours, Naruto had managed to learn several powerful water jutsu, which would seem impossible to any regular ninja as they seemed to pull water

out of nowhere, such as one spell which was supposed to create a waterfall above an enemy and either just annoy them long enough to escape or if powerful

enough cause anything it hits to simply be ripped away by the force of the water. However this was the last jutsu in the hall, when Naruto tried it, since

it was a hall he had simply managed to flood it.

A few hours later:

All the water had been absorbed by the cave, as Naruto checked around he had discovered another room next to him, its entrance pushed down by the amount of

water Naruto had summoned. This room was even stranger, It was pitch black, so dark he couldnt even see his hand an inch away from his face. so he decided to

wait until his vision could get used to the new darkness, however as he waited the floor under him gave out and he fell hundreds of feet down into an insanely deep

underwater lake. Naruto had fallen unconcious halfway down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This whole storyline came from a dream I had, it was more of a Naruto the treasure hunter thing, but he had a sister (I'll sorta put her back in later on) and was

searching for treasure by the hokage monument and fell in a hole he made while digging ( falling scene ) then well ull see, only this would be a bit harder to name

since in the dream he simply gave up his life as a treasure hunter randomly(If anyone wants to they can make a story called Naruto the Treasure Hunter, wouldn't

that be interesting?), also the dream was not about Naruto Per se, just some random spiky haired blonde kid with elemental techniques, I decided it was similiar

enough and this version was more interesting, and decided to make a story out of it.

Random AN2: Story and Docx format are very different


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to Naruto yada yada etc..

I actually made it to a chapter two yay

* * *

Naruto had recovered from the fall and was surprised to still be alive. He had remembered he had still had a few hundred feet left and thought he would've drowned.

Instead he found himself in a room that seemed strangely like a hospital. Even stranger was that everything except for the bed..."Wait a minute" said Naruto(Who

else?)" WHEN DID I GET ON A BED?", Naruto jumped off the bed only to notice that he was now standing in water up to his shoulders.

After around three minutes of thinking he was drowning a nurse came in the room due to all the noise his thrashing was making. To make it stranger to Naruto she

seemed to be part frog and fish as well as a human, he also noticed that she was swimming in not walking. She put him back on the bed and told him to rest,

realizing this was futile after around 4 tries she decided to explain. "Naruto, you have entered our village underneath the Hokage Monument, you fell through the

ceiling and landed in our leader's room where you were found unconcious and brought here, the leader is waiting for an explaination.". Naruto wondered about the

story for a few seconds until it occured to him "WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?!, So she explained"You see, after we had found you, we contacted Sarutobi-

sama and he had told us all about you, he seemed to be very fond of you so we decided to help you." Naruto again said this time quieter, "Wait you know about

Konoha?", "Of course, we live right under it how could we not?"

Naruto was wondering why he was never told of this place, then she told him something even more shocking"This is only one of four main Elemental Villages under

the Hokage Monument, the others being fire, thunder, and earth, along with thousands of clans in each of the villages with special elements such as air,ice,wood,

etc." "How do you think the first Hokage knew the wood element?"

Naruto was still in shock that the hokage had managed to keep this a secret since the founding of Konoha and what they did when they did come here.'

After thinking, Naruto kept his promise and decided to rest.

3 hours later:

Naruto woke up from his short nap and was surprised that all around him he was surrounded by frog/human/fish people who were staring at him, and two of them

were wearing a red cape and a crown, Naruto assumed these were the King and Queen.

After a few seconds he was told to get out of the bed and explain why he was here, so Naruto told them about being chased, entering the cave, and his exploration.

The king was specifically interested when he had mentioned he had learned the jutsu drawn on the walls, as those jutsu were only possible for a person of the

elemental villages. So the king commanded naruto to do one of the jutsu. Naruto not seing why he shouldn't decided to do so and did the water-rasengan. The king

immediately stepped back from shock and left to go talk to Sarutobi. The queen explained that they used the hokage's crystal ball to talk to him and that her husband

was leaving to talk more with him.

The queen decided to have her turn to talk to him about his adventure in the cave until he landed in their village, explaining that he was the first human to appear

who wasn't a hokage. Then the queen asked if he wanted to be shown the city, he said he did and the queen immediately had an escort prepared to lead him

arround the city.

* * *

AN: Yeah I'm straying more from my dream. In the dream Naruto somehow had just known the jutsu but only knew water(I'll put in other elements later)he also

randomly turned into one of the mermaid people and was adopted(and hated for not learning many more jutsu after his initial random learnings) by the king (He most

likely will be in my story). anyway, managed to put the lines in. Sorry if this story sucks It's my first(and maybe only as I'm not good at making stuff up and dont have

many dreams). Anyway, please leave comments/suggestions, I'll try to put them in if they can go along at all with what I'm going for.

anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
